inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Decision
Chapter 15 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The twisted Adventure!" Click the link for the summary :3 Story The team continued to search for the "Flame Striker". "Hey, Rese, you don't look so well.. Anything wrong?" Endou asked as he looked at Rese. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'm fine." Rese said, looking around. "It doesn't seem like it; I think you should rest for a while;" Coach Hitomiko said. "B-but...!" Rese said, with a sad look on her face. "That's an order." Hitomiko added. Rese went back to the Inazuma Caravan. On her way back, she ran into a boy. "Ouch!" Rese said as she fell down. "Ah! I'm sorry!!" The boy said as he helped Rese up. "You seem to be in a hurry.. Why?" Rese asked. "I-i'm looking for Endou Mamoru and the Raimon team.." The boy replied. "Oh! They're over there," Rese pointed out. "I'm Rese Hanikamiya, a member of Raimon." She introduced herself. "I'm Noah. Nice to meet you, Rese! A member of Raimon, cool!" The boy said, still looking around. Rese and Noah found the Raimon team at last. "Guys, Noah here was looking for you." Rese said. "I heard you were looking for the 'Flame Striker'." Noah said, with a hopeful look on his face. "Yeah!!" The Raimon team shouted. "I don't know where he is, but I'd sure like to come along with the Raimon team; who won the Football Frontier!!!" Noah said. The team split up again. "Endou-senpai.." Noah said. "Senpai?!!!" Endou reacted. "Err...You wanted to ask me something?" Endou said, nervous. "D-do you know K-kanon?" Noah asked. "Eh? I'm sorry, I never heard of him.. Is he famous or something?" Endou replied, embarrassed. "Oh, you should just wait and see!" Noah replied, teasing Endou. Rese went back to the Caravan. "Geez, I really don't know what to do now.. J-join Aliea, perhaps?" Rese asked herself. "You should just..umm...hug Hiroto, Suzuno, or Nagumo!! You like 'em, after all..Ushishishishi.." "Kogure!" Rese shouted, slightly blushing. "Yo! Any problem here?" A boy, a surfer, approached. "No, nothing at all, thanks.." Rese replied. "Oh! A Raimon member!" He said. "I'm Tsunami!" "Hello, Tsunami..." Rese said, looking down and distracted. "Eh, aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Tsunami asked. "Oh! S-sorry.. I'm Rese.." Rese said. "Ushishishishishi.. Daydreaming about ''them ''again, are you?" Kogure snickered. "I am not!" Rese said, blushing again. "Woah! Tsunami, watch out!!" A boy said from far away. Tsunami leaped and kicked the ball. "Woah, Tsunami! You play soccer?!" Rese asked. "Nope." Tsunami laughed. "You're awesome!! Do you wanna join us?" Rese said, complimenting Tsunami. "Yes! I've wanted to play soccer for a long time!" Tsunami said. But Rese was still looking disappointed, and headed to the Caravan. "Oh, Tsunami..The team's over there." Rese pointed out. "I have to go..." "Okay!" Tsunami said, as he ran away. Hours passed. Rese wasn't feeling any better. "...Hahaha! I know, right!!" Endou laughed. "..Yeah! Of course!" Noah said, laughing along. When the team headed back to the Caravan, they said... "Rese, sorry... We weren't able to find the Striker.." Noah apologized. "No, I should be apologizing." Rese said. "Wh-what happened?!" Endou asked, worried. "I-i.. I'm joining Aliea!" Rese shouted." The next time we'll be seeing each other is when we destroy your school." Rese said, snickering. "We're rivals now, Endou." "Wh-what?!" The team said. "Oh no! This could be bad for our future!" Noah said in his mind. "Very well." Hitomiko said. "Coach?!" The team reacted. "You're only joining 'cuz you like Hiroto, don't ya?! Ushishishishishi!!" Kogure laughed. Rese didn't scream or anything. She just clenched her fists and said.. "Heh, so what if I like Hiroto? At least ''I ''admit it." Rese said, teasing Kogure. Rese left, without saying anything else. "Wh-what... I can't b-believe.." Endou said, silently. Back at Aliea Academy.. "Heh, Rese. Finally, eh?" Reize said. "Yeah. It took me a long time to decide, but I made up my mind." Rese said. "Yo-you like Hiroto?!" Nagumo asked. "Nah, I was just teasing." Rese said, laughing. At Okinawa... "Well, I better go..." Noah said. "Thanks for helping.." Endou said, still confused about what happened. "Let's GO! DESTROY RAIMON!!" ___________________________________________________________________________ Yep!!! Noah is User:User:Chong Kah How's char. It may sound like it, but this ain't the last chap.!!! Hope you like it! Hungry4ramen 03:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) And yes, Rese doesn't like Hiroto XDDD Well, according to her... XD Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!